This invention relates generally to lidded containers and more particularly to cooking utensils such as pots or pans having covers or lids which are customarily used together.
It is customary to store pots and pans either by hanging on the wall or in a stacked relationship. The covers or lids for such containers are usually stored in a cabinet separately and must be matched up with the appropriate container when placed in use. It would be desirable to provide a means to enable convenient storage or hanging of pots and pans together with their associated lids or covers.